


Uncontrollable Urge

by Nicolemay2003



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, slight fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolemay2003/pseuds/Nicolemay2003
Summary: Dan is a naughty sub that Phil loves to punish. He dug himself into a hole before Phil even got home. And then they, especially Phil, have some fun.





	Uncontrollable Urge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for what I'm doing to you

The click of the door closing made Dan tense up. He had been teasing Phil over the phone earlier and he pushed a little too far. Meaning, he started masturbating while on the phone with Phil while Phil was out running errands. Dan realized that he fucked up when Phil started talking in a calm, deep voice. He was going to get punished tonight. 

He heard quiet footsteps slowly creep through the house until they arrived at the kitchen. Phil walked towards him in a way Dan could only describe as a predator hunting its prey. “Go to the bedroom. Get undressed and wait on the bed with your eyes closed. Got it?” Dan merely nodded in response and quickly went to the bedroom. 

As he stepped in, he started undressing in a hurry. Not because he was excited exactly, although he was, but because he knew if he wasn’t prepared for Phil by the time he walked in, he would get even more of a punishment. So, as soon as he was undressed, he basically flung himself on the bed and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Phil walked into the room. 

“I see that you were in such a rush to be good for me, that you didn’t even fold your clothes. Do I need to discipline you even more?”

Dan whimpered at the thought. Although they were kinky, Phil rarely got this into it. 

“Based on your reaction, I’m going to say yes, you do need more punishment.” He paused for a moment before he wandered over to the bed. Dan could feel the weight on the bed where Phil was and swallowed. He always got horny from the anticipation of what Phil would do and today was no different. “I’m going to tie you up, I don’t want you struggling too much. And I’m going to gag you too.” He proceeded to tie Dan’s arms to the headboard, put a ball gag into his mouth, and blindfolded him. Dan also felt a slight pressure on his cock. It moved down to the base where it stayed. ‘A cock ring, so that’s the type of punishment Phil had in mind,’ Dan thought. The weight moved off the bed when he thought this and he got a bit antsy. ‘What else will he think to use?’

But then, something unexpected happened. He heard the familiar “Hi, so my name is [Dan]” and lost his shit. He started writhing around, trying to break free of the bondage. He was trying to yell through his gag that Phil was a twat, but obviously nothing was really coming out of his mouth at the moment. He heard Phil laughing in the corner and wondered why he ever loved this idiot. Finally, the excruciating video finished playing and he felt that familiar pressure on the bed. “Sorry Dan, it was just so tempting. I see that I killed your boner so maybe we can actually have sex later.” 

He undid all of Dan’s restraints and Dan just sat there, thinking about the best way to kill your lover without being caught by the police. “You have to admit it was funny, Dan.”

“Alright, it was kind of funny, but you owe me a really rough night of sex now!”

“Alright, I can do that for you.” Phil said before he softly kissed Dan. “Maybe later tonight I’ll think of an actual punishment.”

“And maybe I’ll try to be a naughty boy again” 

They both laugh and then kiss each other again, maybe they’ll continue their shenanigans now...

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me! I was thinking it would be funny if this happened in a fanfic so I decided to write it. It also happens to be my first smut fanfic that I'll publish. If you want me to write it with Phil not playing 'Hello Internet' and it actually being a complete smut, please comment! Thank you for putting up with what I did and reading this!


End file.
